mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Embers Mob
The Embers Mob was formed in 2009 by wild meerkats Sam, Terra, Santa, Jerri, Benny, Diana, Austin, Lella and Java and a unknown rover named Sean. The group's first dominant pair was Sam and Santa but Diana over threw Sam and became the dominant female. The group was thriving while there were the dominant pair. They were growing in numbers and expanding there range. Diana wa sover thrown by Sam's only remaining daughter Maddie. Java took natal dominance but left the group. A singal rover named Johnny joined the group. Dominant Pair When the group was dicovered, Sam and Santa were the dominant pair. Than Diana over threw Sam and became the dominant female. Diana was dominant for a year. After she gave birth to her third litter, Maddie over threw her and became the new domiannt female. Santa died and Java took natal dominance, then a rover named Johnny joined the group. The group is lead by Maddie and Johnny now. Current Members The Embers have 22 members are of March 2011.. Maddie (VEMF013) Dominant Female Johnny (VJHM001) Dominant Male Patty (VEMF014) Pickles (VEMF016) Mandy (VEMF017) Grim (VEMM018) Billy (VEMM019) Dukey (VEMM020) Jazz (VEMF021) Sandy (VEMF022) Maladay (VEMM023) Sookie (VEMF024) Potatao (VEMM026) Blackfire (VEMF028) Ms.Jinx (VEMF029) Warber (VEMF030) Hercules (VEMM031) Isis (VEMF032) Ra(VEMM033) Thoth(VEMM034) Maat(VEMF035) Zeus(VEMM036) Known Members Sam (VEMF001) Santa (VEMM002) Terra (VEMF003) Lella (VEMF004) Benny (VEMM005) Diana (VEMF006) Austin(VEMM007) Jerri (VEMF008) Java (VEMM009) Sean (VEMM010) VEMF011 Danny (VEMM012) Maddie (VEMF013) Patty (VEMF014) Peter (VEMM015) Pickles (VEMF016) Mandy (VEMF017) Grim (VEMM018) Billy (VEMM019) Dukey (VEMM020) Jazz (VEMF021) Sandy (VEMF022) Maladay (VEMM023) Johnny (VJHM001) Sookie (VEMF024) VEMP025 Potato (VEMM026) VEMP027 Blackfire (VEMFO28) Ms.Jinx (VEMFO29) Warber (VEMF030) Hercules (VEMM031) Isis(VEMF032) Ra(VEMM033) Thoth(VEMM034) Maat(VEMF035) Zeus(VEMM036) Rivals Ember's main rivals are the Johnny 13 Mob. Their other rivals are the Cobras and the Nightshade. History June 2009: Embers was founded by wild females Sam, Terra, Santa, Jerri, Benny, Diana, Austin, Jerry, Java and Sean. Santa and Sam became the dominant pair. July 2009: Sam was pregnant. One encounter with Cobras. August 2009: '''Sam gave birth to VEMF011, Danny and Maddie. '''September 2009: Diana attacked Sam but lost. October 2009: Diana over threw Sam and became the new dominant female. November 2009: '''Sam died. Diana was pregnant. '''December 2009: Diana gave birth to Peter, Patty and Pickles January 2010: VEMF011 was predated. February 2010: '''Diana was pregnant. She evicted, Terra and Jerri '''March 2010: Diana gave birth to Mandy, Grim and Billy. April 2010: One encounter with Cobras group. May 2010: '''Benny and Austin went roving at the Cobras. '''June 2010: Benny and Augstin returned after roving. One encounter with Cobras. July 2010: '''Diana was pregnant. She evicted Terra and Jerri. '''August 2010: Diana gave birth to Jazz, Sandy, Dukey and Maladay. Terra and Jerri left the group. September 2010: '''Diana was over thrown by Maddie who became the new domiannt female and was evicted. Diana died from disease while evicted. '''October 2010: '''Danny and Peter left the group and formed the Johnny 13. Santa died, Java took dominance. '''November 2010: One encounter with Johnny 13 Mob. Benny and Austin left the group and formed the Nightshade. Java and Sean went roving. Johnny joined the group and became the dominant male. December 2010: '''Maddie was pregnant. Java and Sean left the group and joined the Cobras. One encounter with Cobras. '''January 2011: Maddie gave birth to Sookie, VEMP025, Potatao and VEMP027. Patty and Pickles were evicted by rejoined the group. February 2011: One encounter with Johnny 13 Mob. VEMP025 AND VEMP027 were killed by the Johnny 13. March 2011: Patty mated with Kenny from the Johnny 13. April 2011: Patty was pregnant. May 2011: Patty gave birth to Blackfire, Ms.Jinx and Warber. June 2011: One encounter with Nightshade. July 2011: Grim and Billy went roving once August 2011: One encounter with a wild group. September 2011: Patty and Pickles are seen mating with Kenny from the Johnny 13. October 2011: Patty and Pickles are pregnant. November 2011: Patty and Bubbles gave birth to Hercules, Isis, Ra, Thoth and Zeus December 2011: Grim and Billy went roving twice. January 2012: Maladay started to rove. February 2012: The Embers splited into two splinter groups. March 2012: The splinter groups reunited. April 2012: One encounter with the Cobras. May 2012: Two encounters with Johnny 13 and Nightshade. June 2012: Billy went roving with Grim twice. July 2012: Maddie was pregnant. Blackfire, Patty, Pickles and Mandy were evicted. August 2012:'''Maddie aborted. The evicted females returned to the group '''September 2012: Billy and Grim went roving. October 2012: One encounter with the Whiskey. November 2012: The group had a battle with the Cobras over territory. One encounter with Nightshade. Category:Meerkat Mobs